Black Frost
by TheCrazyReader
Summary: A young girl shall believe in the guardians and help stop an evil rising.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy fire shall lead you astray:

I first met him in the woods behind my house. They are vast, desolate and cold, due to the Scottish temperature. I thank the wisps for allowing me to meet him, they're will-o'-the-wisps actually. I remember them clearly, blue or green balls of lights, which giggle whilst they lead you to your fate. I ran and I ran, further into the forest and off the trail. Jumping over rocks and tree roots, as fast as my 8 year old legs could carry me. My dark curls streaming in the wind and my grey eyes set upon catching the next wisp. They led me to a lake, it was grey and murky, but no ice whatsoever. The temperature hadn't dropped enough for it to ice over or even snow.

All I could think was "why would they bring me here?" and then "well at least I found somewhere new to explore." And then suddenly, it was snowing, just like that, pure white snow.

"Brilliant, I've been waiting for it too snow," I exclaimed.

He must of heard me because then, the lake that had been lapping at my shoes, started to ice over, in crystal snowflake patterns. I giggled loudly, looking intently at the lake. An ice cold had breeze nipped at my nose as soon as I giggled.

"Jack Frost?"

And as soon as I said that he appeared, skating across the lake with a look of astonishment covering his face.

"Can you see me?" he asked. I nodded quickly, smiling up at him as he stopped in front of me. "You can hear me?" he questioned. I nodded again, confused. I watched as he back flipped on the ice, whooping with glee. "No one has seen me in almost 300 years, and now you, you can, and oh this is brilliant," He exclaimed.

"So are you really Jack Frost?" I shouted, because now he was gliding with glee across the lake.

"Of course I am little miss, who do you think gives you snow days and nips at your nose, hmmm?" He bowed at me and winked, "what's your name little miss?"

"Elizabeth Black, It's nice to meet you Jack" I smiled brightly. "I didn't think Jack Frost wore a hoody."

He stood there grinning impishly, blue hoody adorned with ice patterns and brown leggings not meeting his ankles. He wore no shoes or socks and he carried a staff with ice swirls reaching from top to bottom.

"What would _you_ have _me_ were then?"

"Err, I don't know, I just never imagined you in something well modern though"

"Well I have to keep to the times, Elizabeth," he smiled and started walking through the woods back where I had ran through only minutes earlier, "And I like my hoody thank you, well are you coming?" He had turned back to me grinning.

I ran to catch up. "So Jack, if your real does that mean, Santa is real? What about the Easter Bunny? And the tooth fairy? Are they real?"

"Well of course they are, they're a bit stuck up, and I've been trying to get into Santa's Grotto for years but I can't get passed the yetis. Why don't you believe in them? Normally 6 year olds like yourself believe in them, what made you stop?"

"I'm not six, I'm eight thank you very much" I huffed.

"Oh sorry," His grin reached his ears, he looked terribly like the Cheshire cat in that one moment.

"And I do believe, it's just Conor, he's my foster brother, he told me and Jared, my actual brother by the way, that they weren't real and Jared believed him, him! It was so annoying because Conor is always lying but Jared believed him and called me a baby 'cause I said they were real!" I sulked, my bottom lip protruding out, in a pout.

"Oh don't pout, pleassseeee, they're just growing up so they stop believing" he says quickly whilst nudging me.

"But Jared is only a year older than me, and, annnnd Conor shouldn't influence him, he's bad! He got suspended from his school for a week, for bullying, well that's what Richard said whilst he was on the phone" I was sulking even more now.

"Oh come on Lizbeth, no sulking now it's not a good look, you should talk to your brother. Anyway, I know what could cheer you up, do you want to go flying Miss Lizbeth?"

Up, up and up we went. Higher than the trees and up into the clouds we sailed. He held onto me tightly with one hand, whilst the other kept a hold of his staff. Flying just below the clouds looking down on the now snow covered landscape, my house a small block in the distance was already covered in a layer of snow.

"Jack, could we hit a plane at this height or may be a bird?" I asked worriedly.

I small chuckle rumbled through his chest. He had a small smile adorned his face whilst he said, "I've been flying even before planes were invented so I don't think so, and do you see any birds anywhere?"

"No because it's snowing"

"Well then Lizbeth you'll just have to trust me, now where is your home?"

I pointed in the other direction and smiled. "That way Jack, did you say you were trying to get into Santa's grotto? Why? Doesn't he allow you in?"

"Of course not, I'm on his naughty list" He was grinning now, "So tell me about your family."

"Well I don't know my real parents, they died very young, well my mother did, it's like my father died because no one can tell me or Jared what happened. We were placed into foster care when I was three, but we only got fostered by Richard and Claire about a year ago, they're nice."

"What's Jared like kid?"

"He's annoying and overprotective, why are you on the naughty list? You don't seem mean, I think Conor is on the naughty list."

"Well I do like to cause trouble and break rules, sometimes the only way to have fun is to break some rules, anyway Elizabeth here we are back at home, I shall see you later."

"Awwwww," I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, "Don't leave, we were having fun!" I was practically on the verge of stamping my foot.

He crouched blue eyes looking into grey, "I've got to go give over children snow days, but I promise I'll be back."

I nodded and ran up the path to my back door, slamming it open startling Claire and everyone inside. I was shaking my wet hair, when a knock on the window came. Jack Frost was outside the window drawing a cross over his heart and waving goodbye.

"Elizabeth Andromeda Black, Where have you been?" Was the resounding cry from Claire. Claire was looking at me her dark blonde hair wrapped loosely into a bun, soft features and a glare of almond brown eyes. I was so in trouble. I really want to run.

"Erm the woods? I saw a wisp though!"

"You are not supposed to go into the woods without permission young lady! And look at the weather it's snowing!"

"I know right, its brilliant!"

"Little lady look at my carpet and your clothes they are soaking!" she cried in her Scottish accent.

"errr, sorry Claire, can I go get changed? I'm a bit wet"

**A/N I have decided to add the chapters together, it seems to flow a bit easier. Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**When one should find a letter:**

Jack Frost became my friend, someone who was there, who created unimaginable joy and happiness, he existed in both realms, my imagination and my reality. Drawings of him and any other magical being I came across littered my walls. He helped my write my letter to Santa, helped me find Easter eggs in the village square. He would allow me to fly up above the tree tops when I was upset. He was my secret.

Then came it. A week before the 24th of April, which is Jared's birthday by the way (which we weren't allowed to forget), Jared received a letter. That day went a bit like this:

"ELIZABETHHHH! Get up, get up, get up!" Jared laughed, "We will be late for school."

Refusing to wake up I rolled over and hid my head under my pillow, "no" I mumbled "I don't want to!" Soon after I had muttered those words I felt the freezing cold air on my skin. Jared had removed my covers, the sneaky devil! "JARED! I'll get you for that!" And then a tickle fight started, only stopping due to Claire.

"Conor! Jared! Elizabeth! Get your wee arses down here! You'll won't have any breakfast if you don't!" screamed the banshee that is Claire. Three pairs of feet were seen scurrying down the stairs.

As soon as I had gotten to the bottom I had slammed into the muscular back of Conor. "Move!" I shouted, "Watch where you're standing Conor."

"Kid, I know this probably wont's help my sanity levels, considering it's you, but do you see and owl in the window with a letter in its beak?"

Peering out behind him, I saw an owl. A gorgeous owl that was dark brown in colour and the owl indeed have a letter. "Well one you have low sanity levels anyway, and yes there is an owl."

"Liza you believe in Jack Frost you can't say anything about my sanity levels, do you think we should let him in?"

"Yeah go on then" I reply.

"Why me?" He nudges me forward, "You're the one obsessed with animals, so you should let the bugger in."

"Fine you wimp, I thought you, who is 16 would be braver, afraid of the mighty owl scratching your face? Couldn't get any worse" Sticking my tongue out at him I open the window and allow the owl to hop in. "Who's the letter for birdy?" I try to grab the letter but he turns his head sharply away.

"Claire, Richard! Elizabeth has let an owl in!" screams Jared walking back into the room, startling the bird slightly, so I glare at him trying to tell him to shut up.

"Jared, shut up, you'll frighten the bugger, because we don't need that mess on our hands!" Hissed Conor.

"Honestly what is all the shouting abo… who the hell let in the bird?" Richard asked, "And why does he have a letter?" Both boys pointed at me exclaiming "she did it!"

"Lizbeth? Why did you let an owl in?" Richard was now looking at me like I had just lost all the little sanity that they thought I had left.

"Conor said I had to," (a perfect "Richard glare" was sent at Conor)"because I quote I'm the one 'obsessed with animals', we noticed the owl because he has a letter but said grumpy owl won't let me have it, It must be for someone else, and Conor noticed him?... (don't get your knickers in a twist), her then, first so he should be the one who's blamed for an owl in your hallway because if he hadn't of noticed her I wouldn't of either, so ha!" the last bit was aimed at Conor.

The she owl then decided to glide on over to Jared's shoulder elegantly, she then patiently sat upon his shoulder waiting for Jared to take the letter. The envelope, of parchment, was adorned with a wax seal, and green writing, saying:

_Mr J Black_

_The third room on the right_

_Holloway Cottage_

_Crianlarich, Sterling_

_Scotland_

"That's creepy, they know which room you sleep in, could it be a prank by one of your friends Jared?" Richard asked.

"Considering they had it delivered by trained owl, I don't think so," said Conor.

We are all crowded round Jared looking at this strange letter, thinking who would go to so much trouble just to send a letter? "And none of his friends know how to write so neatly, and where would they get parchment from and something to do the seal?" I added to Conor's statement. "Open it then Jar', we'll know who sent it you if you do."

"Okay keep your hair on Eliza,"

He slowly peals the wax seal off, and removes the letter. The letter was also parchment, it had a crest or a logo for something called Hogwarts. It read:

_Dear Mr Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are formally accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment and books. If needing any assistance with understanding any information or finding the necessary equipment please send a letter with the owl, with a time and date that I will, or one of my colleagues will be able to talk and help you get your equipment. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__. Term shall begin on 1__st__ of September._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

"Should we reply Richard? It does make sense with everything that happens around me and Liza, and it can't be a prank due to the effort of just training an owl" Jared whispers.

"What's going on, your breakfasts are getting cold? Why do you look like you all seen a ghost?" asks Claire, for a moment we all just stare blankly at her.

"Well, Hun… Jared got a letter… you should just read it, we're not exactly sure what to do" Richard says handing Claire the letter. She reads it, growing more shocked as she reads further, once she gets to the end she says,

"I guess we could answer the letter and see if she or someone from the school… could come down? That's probably a good option, and see if it is actually real, it would explain some of the weird things that happen to you two" she nods at me and Jared, "I wouldn't have guessed there would be magic in this world." I snort loudly at that dragging everyone's attention towards my small frame.

"What?" I grin sheepishly and run to grab breakfast. "If we don't hurry up family, we'll be late!"

**A/N Hope this is alright! Next chapter shall be up soon**


End file.
